Entity
by VidelChan313
Summary: Editing: She had sworn to herself that she would never get too close to him. And things had changed. Everything had, including his touch. She hated that his skin burned against hers...
1. Prologue

When she weeps, it rains. When she is angry, the ground she walks upon freezes. And she is always depressed. She is one with water, and her tears sadden even demons. Now it is left to the God of Fire sooth this Ice Queen.

Mizu Bulma They're the same person, so I'll switch off on what to call her. I only put the real name there to make it easier to understand.

Kachi is Vegeta. (Same explanation as before )

Prologue

It was raining. Earth knew the Goddess Mizu had not been well all these years. Yet what did they know? Nothing! After all, these were just the earth's inhabitants. This knowledge was beyond their imagination, higher than the clouds, and into the world of spirits.

Bulma's tears had frozen before they could roll down her cheeks. But her flowing white dress was still wet with the salty liquid. Not for long…

"My queen," a young man addressed. He took her hand and pressed his lips against her flesh, ignoring the fact that simply touching the beautiful goddess could place him in grave danger. He was loyal, willing to take that risk.

"Yes, brother, what is it that you are here for? Please, do not touch me. I wish not to cause anyone else pain," the woman said. She pulled her delicate fingers away. They were a pallid shade of blue from wiping her eyes.

"No, your highness, I will not leave your side. There must be a way... If only I knew how to help you I would." The man was sorrowful. Bulma's pain was hurting him. He was her friend and only remaining ally and support. They were born only 967 years apart.

"My family cannot be revived. I am grateful for your concern child, but the Earth needs you. Without the seven winds, the rate of plant growth will decrease rapidly-"

"Causing the humans to die off from a lack of oxygen, I know this, but I will not abandon you in your time of need! Why not let Kachi help?"

"No," Bulma said. Her countenance went dark. "I never want to see his face ever again! Don't you realize what he's done? That monster stirs the fires of hell!"

The young man bowed his head. "This I am aware of. He is not an immoral demon as you think. I am acquainted with him. Kachi is just as yourself- he never asked to be the keeper of Hell."

Bulma's eyes flashed icily. "That man enjoys holding the keys to the eternal fires. I refuse to breathe the same air as that vile creature." Then her eyes softened. "I thought I knew him, Goku… I was foolish to trust him in the first place."

"Please, give Kachi another chance," Goku pleaded. "He is not totally overcome by evil- that is not possible. No one can touch you, no one can heal you because of your powers; they're out of control! I just know he can help."

"What- because he's the 'almighty' god of fire?" Bulma hissed in a deadly tone. The cerulean of her eyes glowed brighter, swallowing the blackness of her iris. She rose from her marble throne, stepping soundlessly to level ground. The air around Mizu grew cold, and ice formed on the once stone floor. Goku had to back away from her in order to avoid a frozen death. His lips were already blue.

"No- because he is willing and able to save you."

"I have never thought of it that way."

The iris of Bulma's once again became visible as her anger resided. The temperature became more bearable for Goku.

The room went dark, and confusion replaced Bulma's sorrow.

"Who is there?"

Thick black smoke filled the room, swirling into a figure. It drifted and bowed at Bulma's feet, morphing at astonishing speeds. That figure had shaped into the form of a human.

Goku frowned while Bulma let out a scream of rage.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

The man was fully unhidden. His figure was virtually perfect, impeccable and well sculpted with a mane of spiky dark hair that defied all laws of gravity by flaming straight up.

"Kachi. I didn't know you would be here so soon," Goku said.

"Silence, you child. I did not come to waste my time by chatting with you," Vegeta scowled. He beheld the sight of Bulma, her body shaking with fury. "Ah, the beautiful Queen Mizu." His mouth curved upward in a devilish smirk. "We meet again."

Before Bulma could object, Vegeta snatched her hand and brushed his mouth against it. Slowly, licking the flesh between her knuckles. Her powers held no effect on him, and unlike Goku, he faced no peril.

"Beast," Bulma snarled, swiftly yanking her arm away. This only made the kneeling king sneer, mocking her with his very expression. She knew Vegeta was the only being in the universe that could touch her and remain unharmed.

"Mizu," Goku said. "Please, be kind to him. He is here for the good of Earth."

_Yes, woman_, Kachi jeered silently, _'tis for the good of your planet_. His eyes were pits of eternal darkness. No feeling could be seen in their fiery depths, but Mizu thought she saw his shield flicker as though Vegeta's eyes had betrayed him in letting their guard down. An attraction for her? Fondness maybe? No, just lust.

Bulma could not deny that the Fire God was physically attractive. His every feature was flawless, yet she ignored this. Sticking to her burning hatred for the handsome devil was much simpler than allowing herself to harbor other feelings for him.

"Son Goku, depart from us."

"My queen, are you sure-"

"Now." Mizu commanded the youthful wind god. Her eyes shined brightly, and became swallowed by a sea of clear blue. Bulma's hair became unbound, loosely swaying from an unknown wind. "Goku?"

"I'm leaving now. Good luck my friend." He vanished from their presence. Bulma frowned slightly. _I am sorry_.

Vegeta smiled wickedly.

"So, you are preparing to fight me, my beautiful imp?"

"Maybe," Bulma countered. Vegeta allowed a chuckle to escape him.

"How will you defeat me? With an icicle?" he laughed menacingly.

"No." She came close to him, allowing her hands to hold his face as she brought her lips upon his in a deadly kiss.

Almost instantly, Vegeta could feel his insides numbing. He was nearly internally frozen before he summoned the source of his power. The feeling reversed, and his body regenerated itself, effecting Bulma also. As she broke away, her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Have you forgotten who I am, woman?" Kachi inquired. He frowned playfully. "I am certain you are not so stupid as to expect me to stand still and become an ice sculpture." With that, he crushed her to him in a heated kiss.

Bulma was almost too weak to resist. Warmth dispersed through her in a wave of fire, bathing her in its energy. Vegeta was doing very bad things to her with his tongue, warming her, drowning her in hell fire. Then the righteous Mizu came alive making Bulma gasp and abruptly push him away.

"You bastard!"

Vegeta only laughed at this little outburst. "You cannot fight me... Bulma." Mizu's anger became aroused.

"You have no right to call me that."

She was seeing red instead of a comforting blue haze. How dare this immoral beast use her human name! The palace of Mizu began to shake from the radiating effects of Bulma's animosity.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself."

Bulma stopped herself only for the sake of her home. If she had been any more upset, the whole place would have been destroyed.

"Leave me."

It was hard for Mizu believe that this man had been her lover at one time. Back when they were human all those years ago. Destiny had driven them apart to their own fates. Vegeta's path had been to receive authority over all the fires of both Hell and Earth, and so he became the one called Kachi. Bulma, or Mizu, became the goddess of water and was known as the alluring queen of the seas. These were the most conflicting of elements, and they were very equal to one another, being able to nullify any attack brought on by the other. Bulma hated this fact, denying any connections to the king of the underworld.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Do not provoke my wrath, Kachi! My power is not stable!"

Bulma scowled inwardly at what she had unintentionally let slip. She felt like a weak human child… helpless in almost every way. Would Vegeta mock her, jest upon her misfortune, or laugh at the loss of her control?

"I know. You only froze half planet Earth, and I had to go down and clean up your mess."

Earth had iced over? Did she really have that little control over her powers? It was possible in Mizu's mind. Each time Bulma seethed with rage, her abilities to maneuver and create water were converted to freezing moister in the air. Earth was suffering with her...

Bulma turned away from Vegeta, and flung herself onto her throne, burying her face in her hands.

"Mizu..."

Bulma lifted her head, and Kachi saw that she was near tears.

"Leave me."

Vegeta paced to the door without further speaking. Nearly to the pearly exit, he looked back. Her face was still as beautiful as he remembered, even after many years.

"Foolish woman."

In a pillar of opaque smoke, he disappeared.


	2. Chikanji

Chikanji is Chichi and Kaze is Goku (pronounced KAH- ZEE, as in Kamikaze.)

For people who aren't sure, Kintoun is in reference to Flying Nimbus.

**Chikanji**

Kaze stood outside of Mizu's palace, peering over the edge of a snow-covered cliff. He was upset after Mizu had not embraced an opportunity to defrost the blue planet that he had grown to care for.

"Kintoun, come to me!"

Out of the endless white of the sky, a golden cloud stood out amongst the gray hue. It heeded Goku's call and raced to him.

"How are you faring?" Kaze asked the yellow mass of fluff, stroking it fondly. He jumped off the cliff, and the cloud followed him like an obedient dog. They were close to plummeting into the rocks below when Kintoun stopped their fall, cushioning Goku who immediately perched himself comfortably upon the cloud. They traveled lazily through the gray atmosphere. Kaze frowned, remembering how that a mere fifty years ago, the sky had been a sight to behold. _I would be fortunate to see the sun from here once again_, he thought miserably. "Let us go to Earth, Kintoun. I do not think I can stand being here any longer," Goku sighed. His cloud headed to the land of mortals.

Red and yellow treetops came into view as Kaze neared the Earth's solid ground. He took in the fresh aroma of clean air and grinned. The wilderness was one of the only existing peaceful regions.

With a yawn, Goku decided to take a walk and enjoy himself. He slid off Kintoun and bade farewell to the mystical cloud. It was a season the mortals called fall and the vast forests and Earth creatures were very beautiful to gaze upon. As Kaze strolled through the numerous shrubs and tree she heard a pretty noise. It sounded like the humming of a woman.

Goku became curious and followed the sound to a crystal clear lake only to spot someone swimming in the water. He moved closer and listened while hiding behind a tree. Then, as Goku's interest in the sound intensified, he stepped into the open only to be met by the sight of a radiant woman.

Embarrassed, Kaze shielded his eyes and hid amidst a clump of bright red bushes. Then Goku sighed, grateful that she hadn't spotted him and that he hadn't seen the full of her nakedness.

"What are you doing?"

It was the girl! She was standing over a very mortified Goku, clothed in only her undergarments. Kaze desperately ordered himself to look away, and Goku stared at the ground as though he had never truly noticed it was there.

"I- I'm sorry, it was an accident, I didn't know you were here to _bathe_. Well, it's just I heard your singing and I had to see the face of the one who could make such a pretty sound and well, I found _you _here and-"

The young woman cut him off with her laugh. She tilted her head at him and smiled.

"That's okay. I really should not have been out here anyway. Are you lost?"

Kaze shook his head while still staring at a blade of grass as though it were interesting to him.

"No, I just came to smell the trees. It gets lonely where I live and it is certainly more peaceful here."

The woman nodded in agreement. Her knee-length hair spilled over her shoulders, covering half of her body.

"I know what you mean," she said. Then she looked down and took notice of her state of undress. "Oh, excuse me!" She ran back near the lake leaving a relieved Goku.

Kaze's guilt had gradually subsided when the girl returned. She was now adorned in clothing that seemed to be totally crafted from carefully sewn plants. Various colored flowers were lodged neatly in her shining dark hair while a lengthy skirt hung to her ankles, two slits running all the way up to her knees. A bright rose-colored garment was draped across the front of her torso while leaves covered her forearms. Her shoulders were bare and her arms were toned and strong.

Goku had never felt so much attraction to anyone in his life. This woman had captured his complete attention with her eyes. Her face was lit with a small smile that forced Goku to smile as well.

"What is your name?" Kaze asked. The wind god was mentally smacking himself, wondering how a mere human girl could enslave his mind.

The woman chuckled at him. Her forehead glowed with an unknown light, and a symbol spread between her eyebrows. Dangly amulets much like the ones Goku wore had adjusted to her ears. He did not notice the slight changes in her appearance as he was occupied with staring into her eyes.

"I am Chichi."

Kaze frowned. _Why does Chichi have such a familiar air about her?_ He let the thought go.

"Hello, Chichi."

As soon as he had said this, an earsplitting wail cut through the silence. It seemed as if several creatures were howling, groaning, and gnashing their teeth. Goku clamped his hands over his ears.

"What is that?" He wondered out loud. A panic-stricken look crossed Chichi's face. She moved swiftly, shoving Kaze to the dying grass, but not sitting down herself.

"Speak not, my friend," Chichi softly commanded. She spread her arms out to the extent and closed her eyes.

"Spirit of Earth her my plea! Hear it now, with your powers aid me!" she cried in a flaring tone. It echoed many times before the ground shook with a deafening rumble. When Chichi opened her eyes, a flashing green had replaced the dark chocolate of her iris, and Goku was astonished by the transformation. Surely this was no human...

Plants from every nation and breed sprouted from the dirt, flourishing more rapidly than Kaze could imagine. The vegetation became so thick that it had formed a protective barrier around the two.

"Chichi, what-"

Kachi did not have time to complete the question when Chichi collapsed next to him. She shushed him with two quivering fingers.

The voices seemed closer, more desperate than before, and the creatures clawed anxiously as though to pry through the thick growth. Goku had gathered Chichi in his arms in an attempt to shield her from whatever was attempting to force its way to them. He was unworried for himself- immortality was useful when it came to dangerous types of things.

As quickly as it had come, the noisy struggle had gone. Every trace of a noise died off in realization that it was unable to penetrate Chichi's leafy dome.

"Chichi. Chichi, wake up!"

The plants began to wither away as the young woman rose from her state of unconsciousness. As she stirred, Goku smiled, but then he did quite the opposite after realizing her eyes had changed color yet again. How could he not have known?

"Have they gone?" Chichi asked. She sat up and rubbed her arms in an uptight mechanical manner.

"Yes, they are. What were those creatures?"

Chichi frowned and spilled forth her knowledge.

"For the past fifty three years, the Earth's temperature has been decreasing rapidly. I have only managed to save this wilderness from much impairment. The chilling temperatures had been affecting the planet for a while until an unknown force managed to expel most of the icy affliction. Those creatures were an evil that was expelled from the Earth's core when the dark angel came to help... it was as if he could hold the fire in his very hands and yet remain without scorch." Her eyebrows arched in wonder. "Unfortunately, I am sad to say that it still continues to get colder as we speak."

Kaze knew exactly what had really happened. A hint of a smirk graced his lips. So, Kachi truly had done something selfless for once.

"How old are you, may I ask?"

Chichi's sandals suddenly became interesting because she bowed her head to count the many vine-like straps that snaked their way to her knees.

"19."

Goku scowled. Why did she see the need to be untruthful?

"You are deceiving me, little one. Surely with the events I have just witnessed, you are no mortal?"

Kaze lifted Chichi's head so that he could read her eyes as she told him.

"I am 872."

Goku knew this was far from a lie. This woman was Mother Nature, the mythical female deity of the Earth's spirit.

"Kintoun!"

The puffy golden cloud appeared, leaving behind a trail of yellow dust. Goku climbed upon it, and kneeled down so that he and the girl were almost at eye level.

"So, what did you say your name was?"

"Chikanji."

Chikanji was combing her fingers through Kintoun's swirling fog. In amazement she patted it, surprised that it held somewhat of a solid shape.

"Chichi used to be my name until I found out of my abilities," she said. "You may call me as you wish."

Kaze watched intently and found that Chichi's hand was not sinking through his cloud. He smiled kindly at her. Only one with a pure heart could do as she did.

"Would you like to fly with me? I could show you what it looks like from above..."

Chikanji looked closely at Goku's visage and found kindness in the depth of his eyes. She gave in to their warmth.

"Yes, I would be happy to."

"Here."

Goku slid his hands under Chichi's arms and lifted her as if she were a small child. They sat securely on the yellow cloud, but out of nervousness, Chichi clutched to Kaze's shoulders as they were lifted higher into the sky.

"Relax, it is perfectly safe," Goku assured her.

"That is easy for you to say; like most, I do not fly around on a magical cloud all day," Chikanji said, her arms now feverishly wrapped around Kaze's neck. Her body was fully pressed against his back.

"But you're not like most people," Kaze stated. Abruptly, he pried from Chichi's grip and stood up.

The young goddess stifled a scream and clung to Goku's leg. He could only laugh at her motion.

"It will be quite alright. Stand with me."

All it took from Goku was an amiable grin and a little more convincing before Chichi was standing, yet still hanging on to his shoulder. She refused to look down at first, burying her face into Goku's shirt, but then she could not resist and studied the sight below.

To Chikanji, the view was like a dream, something she could hardly imagine as reality. She had traveled the Earth many times before, but she had never truly seen it for all it was worth. Yet she could not help but to realize this was not its true beauty. She listened to the cold and the silence, but could not get rid of the wonderful feeling in the pit of her stomach. What a friend she had made… After all, the people of Earth would not accept her and feared her power. She felt a rare sense of trust toward her new acquaintance. Acceptance…


	3. Princess Buruma

Mizu Bulma, Kachi Vegeta, Kaze Goku, and Chikanji Chichi

**Princess Buruma**

_The woman has grown more foolish than I had imagined_, Kachi thought. He was pacing the floor of his home deep within the Earth's core.

_How could this have happened?_

Vegeta became angry with himself. He knew it was partly his fault that Bulma was acting strangely. With a groan, Kachi's fingers found their way to his hair, pulling at it in frustration. Every thought of Mizu made him want to scream. She was not the good-natured girl he had loved. She was tainted sin and hurt and cold.

Then Vegeta remembered when he had first met her...

(Taken back about 900 years or so.)

A young man named Vegeta rode swiftly to the palace of the royal family. He was not sure of the reason he had been summoned. Usually, his father, general of Japan's most elite forces, would be called in for meetings in discussing the safety of the people. Recently, though, Vegeta's father had contracted a sickness that left him bed-ridden. So, Vegeta was going to the emperor on his behalf.

"Commander Vegeta, sir!"

Vegeta slowed his horse and turned to growl at whomever had called him.

"What is it, Kakarrot?"

The soldier became uncomfortable under the intense glare.

"I was sent to direct you to the palace, sir, but I see you have found your way quite well."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the younger warrior. It was hard to believe that the moron was one of his family's most trusted friends.

"Why are you _really_ here?"

Kakarrot groaned.

"Your mother threatened to kill me with my own sword if I did not go and, how shall I say it- _accompany_ you."

Vegeta responded with an angry grunt.

"My mother seems to forget that I am an _adult_ now."

Kakarrot cringed slightly.

"Do not kill me- I am only the messenger."

"Go home, Kakarrot. It was not your place to come. The emperor is expecting only me."

Without a word of protest, Kakarrot went away, not wanting to be in Vegeta's presence anyway. Vegeta only sighed and gently nudged his horse in the ribs. The creature whined and started to gallop.

In a few hours, Vegeta had reached the entrance to the palace. Several guards eyed him warily, but let him pass into the dimly lit home. He was anxious to get his job over with. Whatever the emperor wanted him for, it would not be pleasant.

"I see you have come just on time, Vegeta..."

The frail, aging emperor was perched on an elegant throne-like chair. A few female servants waved large fans and the young empress sat below him on his right. Her hair was a strange bright yellow, and she was said to be from a country to the Far West. The emperor's gray-streaked hair was even more unusual. In the candle lit room, Vegeta could see wispy strands of lavender falling into the older man's eyes.

"Your majesty, I am at your service." Vegeta bowed graciously kneeling down to one knee. His eyes never met the emperor's gaze.

"The reason I have summoned you into my presence is to ask of your services."

Vegeta's hand twitched. _Services? Surely I am of no importance to this man? _

"All of my family is heavily guarded, as you already know. Yet, there seems to be no one who can offer full responsibility for my youngest daughter, Buruma. She is in need of protection since she is always venturing off palace grounds, and so I figured, who better to do the job than the son of the great General Vegeta? You are to be at her side at all times and your duty is to protect her with your life. I hope you will accept the position as her personal bodyguard."

Vegeta wanted to fall over in shock. He had been called to the emperor of Japanto play caretaker to some little girl for the rest of his life! Not only that- the _child_ was the princess and was said to have a problem with holding her tongue. _No matter_, Vegeta thought. _This should be of no challenge to me._

"Yes, I accept, sire."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

Vegeta left the palace in a hurry, feeling a bit queasy. Such a responsibility was unnerving.

"Let us go to the springs, Old Girl."

The horse, Old Girl, neighed in response to Vegeta's command, and they moved in huge galloping strides until thick brush forced them to slow to a slow trot. When the air became foggier, Vegeta knew just how close he was to his destination. There was no other place for him to relax. Besides, he had heard that the little princess was often spotted frolicking somewhere around the area.

"Whoa, Girl."

Vegeta's horse came to a stop as the sound of rushing water met their ears. Vegeta tied the animal's reins to a sturdy tree, and trudged through the thickness of pink and red flowers. The Sakura trees had begun to bloom in the early months of the year, yet the trees and their buds had sprouted rapidly.

Vegeta took in the soothing scent of the transformed forest. He rarely had time to relax because of the growing feuds of the land and the attacks of demons. He lay down, closing his eyes with a contented sigh. That was, before a high- pitched shriek disturbed the warrior from his peaceful moment. Startled, Vegeta bolted up and drew his sword from its sheath. In an instant, he had found the source of the noisy wail and nearly lost control by laughing at the sight before him.

A girl was dangling from a thick branch at the top of a tree. She was screaming at the top of her lungs for no apparent reason, considering that she was only a few feet from the ground.

"Woman, stop your screeching! Just climb down!"

"I will not! My kimono is stuck to the branches!"

Vegeta found that she was indeed wise by not attempting to move. Her kimono was tangled awkwardly in a mass of sharp limbs. If she tried to retreat below, her clothing would have torn or she would have been impaled. Everything depended on which way she came down. So Vegeta did the only thing he could do and climbed up to retrieve her.

Getting to the woman was more difficult than Vegeta had expected. Some of the branches were too weak to support his weight, he had to hang on to the body of the tree and slide himself up. There were all kinds of needlelike twigs to be aware of; one wrong move and he would have a deadly splinter.

"How did you get stuck there anyways? You must be stupid or something!"

The girl scowled at him as if he were an insolent, unworthy peasant.

"How dare you! For your information, I was trying to see that bird more easily."

Vegeta heard a chirp, and twisted slightly to find a nest lodged just above his head.

"You have endangered yourself for the sake of looking at a bird? That is more absurd than I would have thought. Hold on to me." _Fool_, he added in his own thoughts. He had always hated to see harm come to women.

Vegeta had moved close enough so that he could hoist the girl over his shoulder, and climb back down. She squealed, but Vegeta simply ignored the protest. After all, _he_ had rescued _her_.

As soon as they were on the ground, the young woman slid off Vegeta. He only grunted in annoyance when she clasped his hand in hers.

"Thank you, my brave samurai! Now you shall be rewarded from the princess."

She planted a kiss on the startled soldier's cheek. _Did she just say princess?_ Vegeta backed away to look at her properly. Only then did he notice how well dressed she was. Her silk kimono nearly touched the grass, and her hair was pinned up in a complicated design. Glistening gems were planted in various areas of her sky-colored locks. She held an air of wealth and prominence about her.

"And you are the Princess Buruma?"

"I am. Just call me Bulma."

"Bulma," Vegeta repeated, nodding slightly out of respect. "Your father, the emperor has commanded that I am to serve as your personal body guard."

With a curt nod, Bulma dusted herself off and tried gather up the little dignity she still had.

Vegeta stopped himself from asking her how old she was (for that would have been plain rude). She was definitely no little girl, he was sure. Her eyes and hair were strange for a royal of Japan, but were well suited for her. Perhaps her beauty and alluring nature were reasons for Bulma's need of protection. A woman was not to run about by herself where demons ran freely and evil men roamed undetected…

Then Vegeta smirked.

"I had always thought that climbing trees was considered improper for women."

Bulma only shrugged at him. Then she reached to her blue hair and removed the golden pins from them. Vegeta seemed appalled.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking out my hair, silly."

Vegeta stuttered in protest. _What is with this princess? It is as if she has no sense at all!_ Vegeta admitted to himself that he admired the woman's insolence. He could get used to it...

"There." Bulma lightly shook her head, letting her long hair flow freely down her back. "I could hardly move with all that piled on my head." She tucked several golden ringlets into her outer kimono.

"What?" she asked.

Vegeta turned away. His face was burning from embarrassment for her. Although he could not help but to think that she was stupid, he was also secretly glad that she would prove to be an interesting character

"Nothing."

(Back to the normal time)

Vegeta sat on his throne with a sigh and wished that he had not been so stupid as to fall in love with the woman called Buruma.


	4. Heartless

Mizu is Bulma, Kachi is Vegeta, Kaze is Goku/Kakarrot, and Chikanji is Chichi

**Heartless**

Goku shifted comfortably on Kintoun. Chichi had fallen asleep hours ago, and Goku marveled at how trusting she was towards him. After all, they had only known each other for less than a day!

The girl was just barely a woman, and physically, she had not even reached her twentieth year. Her mind was more mature... more complex... Kaze smiled found himself stroking Chichi's hair.

"Now how long have I been doing that?"

A silly grin spread across his face. He could not have cared less. The only thing that mattered was finding Chikanji's home without waking her up. She had fallen into a deep sleep and needed the rest in order to fully recuperate. Goku looked at the sky as if the heavens would open up and supply him with guidance. For a time, he felt stupid for not waking her up to ask the direction of her home.

A hand tightened around Goku's waist. He chuckled lightly. Even in her sleep, Chichi was still aware as to how far up she was. Suddenly, Goku's eyes widened. A solution had come to him. He knew just who to find… the only one who knew the Earth better than he did.

"I suppose we should see Vegeta."

---------------------------

"May I ask why you lay idle?"

A humanoid was seated in the brittle dirt, running his grimy fingers through a pile of dust. He saw Vegeta's pair of sandal-clad feet and spat on them.

"No."

The demon rubbed the dust onto the feet, spreading the mud. Kachi remained eerily calm.

"Stand up."

"No."

In an instant, he struggled to breathe. Vegeta's hand was firmly clamped on his neck. The accursed man clawed at Vegeta's arm madly, and his icy blue eyes glowed with hate. Vegeta only sneered at the worthless human. He was disgusted! The scum in front of him had brought _himself_ to hell, into the flesh of a demon to stir Earth's perpetual fires. Evil was repaid with eternal damnation. This knowledge nearly made Vegeta feel a tinge of pity for the slave...

"Fool."

Kachi's eyes remained empty. They were voids of the deepest black, and something shone in them. Pale flecks of gold, contrasted to dark pitch and made Vegeta's complexion satanic. Already, the skin of the choking man was marred with blisters as Vegeta's hand tightened around his throat.

"You brought yourself here. There is no rest or comfort! You are here because of your own damnable deeds! And do you know what the best part is?"

The man was barely able to shake his head.

"You cannot die," Kachi sneered.

Viciously, he impaled the creature with his own hand. A thick red liquid oozed everywhere and dripped down Vegeta's arm, splashing across his face. Vegeta dropped the man and removed his hand with something grasped in his fist. Snarling, he tried wiping the blood off his face, only to smear it further. The man kneeled, sputtering and clutching his bleeding chest in spasmodic heaves.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Vegeta threw the slimy organ to the ground. It still moved, rhythmically contracting in horrendous beats. With unnaturally wide eyes, the afflicted one curled in agony. Without so much as a second glance, Vegeta left the appalled man to suffer.

Vegeta walked away from the clamor of noisy slaves. His upper lip curled in annoyance when he felt a familiar presence.

"What do you want Kakarrot?"

Goku stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself and an unconscious woman. He was frowning.

"That was completely unnecessary, Vegeta. That man did nothing wrong."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Save your talk for someone who will listen. He was a mass murderer in his time. Being here is his problem, and it is my job to make _everyone's_ stay as hellish as possible."

"Yes, but you did not have to do resort to such gruesome measures. It could take centuries for his demon form to regenerate!"

"Well, he should have thought of that before defying me. I know your reasons for coming here are not entirely set on annoying me. Why have you come?"

Goku sighed. Vegeta had been the brother-like figure he had looked up when they were children. His own brother was hardly worth any praise, so the boy named Kakarrot had grown attached to the older boy, Vegeta. Since Vegeta had become more ruthless and unforgiving in his afterlife, Goku had trouble remembering to whom he was talking to. Darkness was like a thick fog, lingering about Vegeta's very mind. He was clouded by hate and war.

"I am here to ask a favor."

Kachi nodded, "Go on."

"This woman is Chikanji, Mother of Earth."

Goku drew in a quick breath, waiting for Vegeta's reaction. Surprisingly, his long-time friend's eyes were filled with boredom.

"Of what importance is this knowledge to me?"

"I am certain that she has a home somewhere, but I was not able to locate it within a reasonable amount of time. There are many evil spirits that roam the mortal world... Chikanji works to control the dilemma, and I do not think that she has gotten any rest in a long while. Please- she needs a safe place to sleep."

"And how does this concern me?"

"Well, you know the Earth better than anyone, so I figured you could help."

"Look, Kakarrot, I do not have time for petty road travels! If this woman is really an immortal, then just go and find her a home among the mortals. I am sure she will do well with them."

"Vegeta!" Goku whined.

"Very well! Hand her to me," Kaze ordered.

"Huh?"

"Hand her over, fool! I haven't got all day!"

"Alright, alright..."

Kaze hesitantly lowered Chikanji onto Kachi's outstretched left arm. Kachi concentrated on his free hand. He balled it into a fist while Kaze watched curiously. When Kachi's hand opened, a tiny flame crackled on his palm. He brought it close to Chikanji's limp arm, half expecting her to wake in a panic. To his amazement, Chikanji's skin was not affected in the least. She had not even batted an eyelash.

"Interesting," was the only thing Vegeta could say. "Perhaps she is worth the time."

Goku released the deep breath he had held.

"And this is good?"

"Come, follow me," Vegeta said, not answering the question but instead placing the woman back into Goku's arms.

Goku handled Chichi carefully and followed Vegeta through stone halls away from the eternal fires.

------------------------(Random flashback…)

"Come on! We should go on an adventure or do something dangerous."

"Bulma, it would not be too wise to-"

"Save your excuses, Vegeta. Do not tell me you have not been itching to get out of the palace. I have been out exploring plenty of times!"

"Well I should know…" Vegeta mumbled sarcastically.

"Sitting around here is boring."

Vegeta pouted. He felt extremely aggravated at having to bend to the little princess' every will. She was a prick in his side, a rose. He would never tire of her razor tongue. She always had a sly response for everything.

Bulma's eyes clearly showed that she was irritated.

"Are you coming or not?"

She carefully walked to an open window on the tips of her toes.

"Bulma!" Vegeta warned.

"Farewell," Bulma smirked. She gripped the ledge and flung herself off.

"_Bulma_!"

Vegeta ran to the balcony ledge and searched feverishly for a glimpse of blue hair. Then he caught sight of a moving limb. He scanned down the tree's trunk, and saw the princess. She smiled deviously at him and beckoned him to her. The warrior only let out a sigh of relief. After only six months of being Bulma's protector, he had begun to believe that she would be the death of him.

The princess's bodyguard silently leapt into a nearby tree. He went undetected by the royal guards. Bulma had a more difficult time sneaking away since her blue hair was not something that was easily concealed. The moment Vegeta jumped to solid ground, they threw off their sandals and departed from the palace in a swift sprint. Vegeta figured that if they ran fast enough, the guards would not recognize the movement and excuse it as an animal.

The forest was so near that Bulma could make out the features of tiny rodents that scampered away at the sound of crunching twigs.

"You are slowing, princess."

"Be silent and keep running," she snapped.

-----------------------

Bulma woke with a cold sweat. She breathed deeply from the sudden memory.

_Why did I have the dream when it is a memory so easily forgotten?_

----------------------------------_  
_  
A/N

I'm hoping this story will be much cleaner and better written than before.


End file.
